Remember
by littlewolflover .chrispy
Summary: When Sasuke and Naruto are given a babysitting mission, they realize that their relationship goes beyond teammates or even friends. Sasuke invites Naruto over his home. Sasuke reveals his past.... citrus and fluff warnings! NaruSasu and SasuNaru
1. Talk with me

Remember By: Littlewolflover

Dedication: Naruto-chan!!!! Simply 'cuz I love him.... and I hate the fact that the are starting to make Sasuke the main character!!! DAMN!!! If Sasuke was the main character then the show would be called Sasuke DAMMIT!!!! Sorry but it's true.. 

Oh and some of my very bestest friends Carrie-chan and Winters-chan and Lene-chan ect... 

Disclaimer: Whoa! Naruto is sooo awesome I wish I made him up. Sorry Sasuke fans, Naruto is the very, very best ::Sticks out tongue:: pheeeeeeeeee!!!!! Sasuke can rot for betraying Konoha!!!! GRRRRR - But he is hot though..... DAMMIT Me and Naruto are mad at him!!!!! I DON' T OWN IT!!!!! Sasuke is in a barrel!

Summary: When Sasuke and Naruto are given a babysitting mission, they realize that their relationship goes beyond teammates or even friends. Sasuke invites Naruto over his home. Sasuke reveals his past.... citrus and fluff warnings!!! NaruSasu and SasuNaru 

Warning: Rated R for good reason... YAOI!!!!!!! Hard R!!! Citrus-lined!!!! And we all love citrus. Also Angsty, a weeeeee bit depressing and YAOI!!!!! SPOILERS FOR THE ANIME AND MANGA!!!!!! SASUKE'S PAST SPOILERS. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW THEN DON'T READ DUDE. ::blush:: ano... ano..... It is lemony.... um.... ahhhhhhhhh!!! ::blush:: To all you idiots out there.. yaoi is guy-guy relationships. As in GAY MEN!! SO STOP FLAMING ME!!!!!!! Lemon = sex... !!! NO FLAMES!!!!!

**** Okay then this is the wonderful revised edition of Remember. w00t!!! Okay well it is clearer and spell checked. Please enjoy. ****

Now {In case you're stupid or just dumb to the ff world} I will give you the wordings.....

"............" Talking

'.............' Thinking

{............} Author's note

(.............) Crazy people standing in the corner's note or a translation.... I think the crazy people retired. 

~............~ Flashback 

........ POV Whoever's Point of View 

Chapter one: Talk with me

Our favorite ramen-loving blonde opened his eyes slowly. He yawned loudly and slipped up and out of bed. He pulled off his doggy nightcap and walked to the kitchen, following his every day morning routine. 

'What for breakfast?' He grinned widely as he grabbed a cup of instant pork flavored ramen. After eating he slipped over to his mirror and got dressed and prepared for his "exciting" missions for today. After he had adjusted his Hitai Ate he was ready to go. He showed up at the bridge, like any other day. Sasuke was already there, Sakura was missing. It wasn't like her to be late. 

"Yo Sasuke! Where's Sakura-chan?" The black haired Uchiha turned his head slowly to glare at the blonde.

"How the hell should I know, dobe?" So much for being nice... The two boys glared at each other until Kakashi popped up in front of them.

"A pretty girl stopped me on the way and I danced....." Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Lies!!" Kakashi gave a nervous type laugh and they went on their way to the administration building. The three of them walked up to Iruka to get their new -most likely- stupid mission. Damn the people that came up with D ranked missions! 

"Well, Well?!!! What is it today? Ne, Ne!!!?" Naruto's hope was shattered quite bluntly by Iruka's response.

"Babysitting" Naruto's jaw dropped. Sasuke glared hard, he couldn't believe it.

'This is what ninjas are reduced to?' Iruka cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"Five children." This time Sasuke's jaw dropped. Naruto flailed his arms around wildly. 

"No way, nuh uh... Nope, no way I'm doing that.. I'm a ninja, not a babysitter!" Sasuke was compelled to nod, but stopped himself. Iruka handed them each a sheet of paper. Naruto began to read. "Dinner at five bed by nine... Dammit..." He growled. 

"Fine!!" Naruto threw his hands up in defeat. After Sasuke did some serious glaring and Naruto was done yelling they headed towards the address written on the paper. It said that the parents were going out for a long time and if needed they could sleep over. 

"Where the hell are they going?" Sasuke glared at the paper, he was not having a good day. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Ne! Ne! Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll be perfect angels and we wouldn't have to do anything!" Naruto's voice wasn't as sure as his words. 

~~~~~~ (Three hours later) 

"Dammit! Sit down and eat it!" Naruto was screaming at his two. One was throwing up for no apparent reason. Naruto could swear he was doing it on purpose. Sasuke had his two tied to the table and was force-feeding them. "Jeez, Sasuke. You're gonna kill them." Sasuke shrugged.

"It's five... they are going to eat." Sasuke glared at the poor kid until he started to cry. Eventually they got them all to eat, without throwing it up, and sat them in front of the TV set. Sasuke growled, but at least they were glued to the TV. 

~~~~~~ (Two hours later) 

"Dammit Naruto! Why did you give them cookies?! DOBE!!!!" Naruto jumped on one of them and pinned him to the ground. 

"They wouldn't shut up!" They both had to shout over the kid's screams. All of a sudden pudding flew through the air and hit Sasuke in the face. Naruto burst out laughing so hard the kid underneath him got loose. With tears in his eyes from laughing, he went to get Sasuke a towel. More pudding flew through the air. It was from the kid that Naruto had pinned down. Naruto wiped pudding off his face and screamed a battle cry. He went after the kids, they ran screaming. 

~~~~~~~ (Another two hours later) 

All five demons from the bowels of hell, as Naruto liked to call them, had passed out. Naruto sighed deeply in relief. He carried them all upstairs and put them in their respective beds. 

"Oi! Sasuke! Sasuke where'd you go?" He called with no avail. "Oi!! Sasu-" Sasuke was lying on the couch, fast asleep. Naruto quieted down as he cleaned up the mess they had all made. After finishing he went upstairs to get a blanket for Sasuke. 

When he came back instead of lying the blanket over him and leaving as he had originally intended, he kneeled by the sleeping figure. He couldn't take his eyes off Sasuke. 

Naruto POV

I was so afraid I would awaken him, I think. No, I know. If he was to wake up he would just glare at me and say, "What the hell are you doing, dobe?" He wouldn't understand. Though I think I wanted him too. It hurt a little.... He was absolutely gorgeous lying there on the couch. I stared at him for what seemed like hours. His hitai ate had slid off his forehead and onto the couch. His black hair had fallen softly over his facial features. His lips were parted ever so gently as he breathed in and out. His shirt had risen up just enough so that I could see his belly button and muscular stomach. His skin was pale and beautiful, it almost seemed to glow like the pale light of the moon. His hands were strewn gently across his chest as it rose up and down slowly. Even his toes were entangled in a beautiful manner. Any other time, he was so alert, so sharp, but now as Sasuke lie before me, he looked.... helpless. He looked a little..... a little like a small child separated from his mother. I would definitely have to add this to my sexy Sasuke things list. Yes I had a list, not written down but a mental one. Everything Sasuke did that I thought was sexy was on that list. From the way he ate his favorite Onigiri to, more recently, this very moment. It was by far the best thing on the list yet. Before I could stop myself my fingers were running through that silky black hair. I was so scared he would awaken, but my fingers didn't move. I stared at his peacefully sleeping face, his softly closed eyelids, his pinkened cheeks, his soft lips... My hand moved from his hair and stopped. I swear I wasn't doing this, seriously, my body just moved. I didn't even know what was going on. Before I knew it, being engulfed in my thoughts, my lips had descended upon his. It was a soft, light kiss but still a kiss. My cheeks were so hot. It was..... indescribable. I never wanted to let go, but I knew I needed to. I, very reluctantly, pulled away from his soft, gentle lips. I rested my head gently on his chest as not to wake him. My eyes fixated on his bare stomach. I wanted to touch it. Before I could even think my fingers slowly crept towards the surprisingly soft skin, I stroked it gently. Sasuke stirred. I sat there frozen. Lucky! He didn't wake up. Against my better judgment my fingers continued to caress the soft skin. Sasuke moaned softly. From the touch, I don't know. My fingers finally stopped and I pulled my legs up on to the couch with him. I lied there with my everything touching his everything, save for my face, damn my short genes. When he was awake he may not be, but while he was asleep, Sasuke was the most inviting person on the face of the planet. Then, without any sign or warning, Sasuke gripped his arms around me like a child would a teddy bear. My eyes widened. Now what was I going to do? Damn I can't move. I decided to wait it out. Eventually he was sure to let go, right? Right? I waited forever... 

Normal POV

Slowly Naruto's eyes began to close as he fell asleep. The two shinobi lie asleep for hours until Sasuke, feeling hot, opened his eyes slowly. His eyes widened in shock and quite possibly horror, at the sight before him. 

Sasuke's POV

Sweet stars in the sky! What the hell?!! Naruto is lying ON TOP of me, asleep. Just as I was about to shake the dobe until his brains came out and ask him what the hell was going on, I noticed the position we were in. Not only was Naruto on top of me I was holding Naruto tightly to my chest. Me! Not only that, Naruto was clinging tightly to my shirt. I mean fucking death grip tight. What the hell happened while I was sleeping?! Again before I was about to tear the boy off of me I looked at Naruto closely. Damn, he was quite cute that way. His soft blonde hair was brushing against my chin and my lips. Of course because I'm taller, his head was buried in my neck. Every part of him was touching me. I actually kinda liked having Naruto this way. But having him on top of me was damn hot. So I gently pulled him off of me. Apparently Naruto is a hard sleeper. Slowly I pulled my shirt off. Upon seeing the sweat dripping down Naruto's face, I decided it was best to take his jacket off too. I unzipped it and gently pulled the jacket off him revealing...... a black shirt.... Seriously how does this boy go about fighting, in the summer even, with this much clothing on?! I think I wanted to see a bare chest... What? I then pulled Naruto back into my arms and held him tightly to my chest. I began to run my fingers through Naruto's soft, fine blonde hair. I wondered if I could ever talk to him.... about.... things. But he and I are "rivals", he would never see someone like me in such a way. I sighed as I continued to play with Naruto's hair. Naruto was so carefree. I really wish I could be like him, but I never could. Right now I hate myself for this stupid infatuation I have for this boy before me. I'm an avenger right? I shouldn't waste my time in such a way. But no matter how many times I tell myself that, my mind always goes back to Naruto, even during my training. I just give up. I sat there with Naruto sleeping sweetly on top of me. I love him. I really do. My hand moved from Naruto's hair to his stomach. Why? Before I had any time to think my hand had slipped under Naruto's shirt. His skin was even softer then I had imagined. Yes I had imagined it... Not only was it soft, but it was slightly tanned, making it even more irresistible. It shined as brightly as the sun itself in the moonlight shining softly from the window. I couldn't help but softly run my fingers over his skin. Stars, he was so tempting. After awhile I felt him bite his lip against my neck. He is.... Is he enjoying this?! He's asleep! I shook my head and stopped. I pulled him up so that his head was on my chest instead of in my neck. I leaned down slowly, and blushing I'm sure, I kissed Naruto's lips sweetly. I took a deep breath and held Naruto tighter. I lied there silently for hours.

Normal POV 

Eventually they were both asleep again. 

~~~~~~~~ (The parents come home.) 

Mr. and Mrs. Akao {I don't know I made it up!} walked through the door quite loudly. They were obviously drunk.... They wandered into the living room and found the two boys lying on the couch.

"Oh. My. Spirits." They both gapped at the scene before them. A blonde haired boy in a tight black shirt lie on top of a dark haired boy. The dark haired boy had no shirt on and his arms were wrapped around the smaller blonde one. One of his hands was in a, to say the least, suggestive place. The blonde one was even drooling a bit..... 

"Gay. People. Had. Sex. On. Our. Couch. Rei." The husband smiled brightly.

"At least they're open about their gayness." The woman twitched and went up to check on her children. Rei shook the one on top gently, only to wake him up. Naruto opened his eyes slowly, yawned and rubbed them. 

"Eh?" Rei smiled at him and gave a thumbs up. {Picture Gai..} Naruto was confused. 

"You guys can go home now. Thanks for taking care of our kids." Naruto nodded. He waited until Rei went upstairs and went to wake Sasuke up but he was already opening his eyes. Sasuke rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned softly. 

"Naruto?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

'It wasn't a dream?' They both began to blush furiously. Sasuke swallowed and let Naruto go. A little reluctantly actually. 

"Um, they came home and said we could go." Naruto yawned and sighed deeply. "I don't really fell like walking all the way to my house....." They were both silent for a while.

"You can come to my house." Naruto's eyes widened that time. "I mean because it's closer and it is already pretty late. So.. I mean you can go home." Naruto opened his mouth but no words came out for awhile. 

"Um, S-sure. I-It's closer any-anyway." Naruto couldn't stop himself from stuttering. He'd never even been inside Sasuke's house. He never thought he would ever be invited either. He swallowed hard. 

"Um. Well would you like to go now?" Naruto got up from Sasuke's lap quickly. That sure was one hell of an awkward moment. Naruto was about ready to slap himself..... Sasuke put his shirt back on and Naruto put his jacket coat thingy back on. {What exactly is that thing?... -_-; ... A jumper?} 

They began towards Sasuke's house. As they were walking Naruto couldn't help but stare at Sasuke. And when Sasuke tried to do the same their eyes met for another awkward moment. They both turned their heads blushing. Naruto chanced a glance at Sasuke and stared at his hand. Again before he could stop himself his hand was moving over toward Sasuke's. 

'NO!!!!!!!!' Naruto screamed mentally. Their hands touche, Naruto was about to run for the hills, his hand kept going. Sasuke stared at Naruto's panic ridden face. 

'What should I do?' Sasuke asked himself. Naruto's fingers reached inside Sasuke's. Naruto was seriously about to run. Blushing, Sasuke slipped his fingers around Naruto's. Naruto stared at Sasuke's face, eyes wide with shock. Sasuke was also a little bit shocked Naruto did that. They walked the rest of the way in complete silence their fingers locked, both blushing like maniacs. 

When they reached the house Sasuke went into his room after reluctantly letting go of Naruto's hand. Naruto went into the other bedroom. Before he entered the room he looked around at Sasuke's house. It was so clean. And, there was no sign of anyone else living there. Naruto, being as dense as he was, didn't know about the Uchiha "incident". He had never really thought about Sasuke's home life. He wandered around the room, a little restless from the awkward moments between the two genin. He blushed when he thought of their fingers being entwined. He looked to a neatly kept bookshelf. Towards the top lie a bundle of pictures, tied together with a rubber band. Naruto reached up and grabbed the tightly tied bundle. On the top was a picture of Sasuke as a child. He was dressed in a long sleeved, buttoned black shirt and long black pants. He was... He was... 

Naruto POV

I was about to drop the picture. Sasuke was smiling. SMILING!!!! Not smirking, not snarling not.... He was smiling brightly. He had to have been about seven or eight. I felt my cheeks become a little warm looking at the boy in the picture. He was.... He was beyond adorable. I flipped to the next picture. A tall man and a tall woman were playing with a boy that looked sorta like Sasuke... But I know that wasn't Sasuke.... I looked at the picture really hard... In the house beyond, in the window you could just see Sasuke with a horribly sad expression on his tiny face. I felt like I wanted to cry. Sasuke....I thought silently for awhile... What happened to you, Sasuke? For the first time I began to think that Sasuke might have a reason to be the asshole he is. I began to walk towards his room, the bundle of pictures still in my hand. Before my hand reached the door knob, I looked at the next picture. It was Sasuke grinning widely and that other boy holding him.... I hesitated but opened the door anyway. I really shoulda knocked... Sasuke was lying on his bed looking like he was about to cry. I coulda sworn his eyes were red... He jumped up from the bed immediately. I guess because he didn't have a shirt on.... He was..... beautiful....

Normal POV

Sasuke's eyes widened in his shirtless state. Then widened even further when he saw what Naruto had in his hands. He lunged at Naruto grabbing the pictures.

"What the hell are you doing looking around in my stuff, DOBE?!!" Naruto looked at him. Sasuke's eyes glistened with unshed tears. And being as stubborn as he was he wouldn't let them fall. 

"Sasuke..." Naruto looked at him until those tears did fall. Sasuke glared hard at Naruto. "Sasuke, what happened to you?" Naruto carefully walked towards Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head slowly. 

'I can't tell him.. I can't... He wouldn't understand..' Even more tears threatened to fall from Sasuke's eyes to stain his already wet cheeks. Naruto edged closer to Sasuke. 

"Sasuke." He hesitated. "Sasuke please tell me. I won't laugh or.. or anything." Sasuke just glared at the blonde. Naruto walked closer and gulped. Slightly blushing, he tightly wrapped his arms around the distressed avenger. Sasuke's mouth opened but nothing came out, only more tears fell. Naruto held Sasuke tighter. Sasuke dropped the pictures to the floor. 

"Naru.." Sasuke choked back a sob. "Why... how..?" Naruto swallowed hard and gave a little chuckle. 

"I- I don't really know." He held Sasuke as if he were the last bit of ramen left on the Earth. A soft blush crept across the genin's faces. 

"Do you really want to know, Naruto?" Naruto nodded swiftly and let Sasuke go. Sasuke sat on the bed and Naruto followed. He sat not but two inches away. He reached his hand over gently to grab Sasuke's. Once again their fingers were entwined. Sasuke gave a small sigh. He wondered where to start...

"Um..." Sasuke wracked his brain for a bit. He still couldn't think of where to start.... Naruto answered his unsaid question.

"Who is that?" Naruto said pointing to the child grinning next to Sasuke, after picking the picture up off the floor. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. 

"Aniki...." He stated barely above a whisper. Naruto cocked his head a bit. "My...... Brother." Sasuke said without emotion. Naruto's eyes widened remembering what Sasuke had said to him when he "died". 

__

~Flashback~ (Quoted from Manga volume 3 Jump Comics!!(I don't own it!!!!)) 

Naruto stared at the bleeding boy before him. 

"Why... Why did you...?" Naruto swallowed. "Why.... Me?" Blood dripped from the Uchiha's lips. "You should have just minded your own business!!!!" He screamed at Sasuke, not understanding why...

"How should I know? My body just.... moved.... on it's own... Dobe." Was Sasuke's reply before falling into Naruto's arms. 

"I swore I wouldn't die... Until I killed him... My older brother... Thought the oath would save me....but..." With great difficulty Sasuke looked up into baby blue eyes. 

"...But.... Don't you dare die..." Sasuke's eyes closed gently. Naruto could feel nothing but the tears falling from his eyes and the continuously building anger in his heart.......

~End Flashback~ 

"Y-Your brother..?" Naruto stared at the taller boy for a moment. "But, you look so happy with him.. I don't understand, Sasuke." Naruto stated while pointing to the picture of the two together. A laugh, no more like a sneer came from the Uchiha. 

"I would seem so." Sasuke took a deep breath and looked up towards the ceiling. "It was all a lie. Everything." Sasuke's eyes seemed to be glazed over for a while. Naruto once again held the boy in his arms. 

"What?" Naruto asked softly, as if he didn't want the other boy to answer. Naruto knew it was hurting Sasuke to bring up these memories, but he felt as though he needed to know. Sasuke once again sighed deeply. 

"My parents loved him. He was so perfect. The great Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke said the name as though it was the worst of curse words. His voice was lined with deep hatred, held for years. "It hurt... You should know that." He turned to face the blonde. "Of all people, Naruto." Sasuke pulled himself closer to Naruto, so that he was almost on the Kyuubi's lap. Naruto gripped Sasuke's hand tighter.

"I worked so hard... I wanted...Needed my parents to see me. To see Sasuke. Wherever I went I was Itachi's little brother, the weaker one. Even now wherever I go I'm not Sasuke, I'm "the last surviving member of the tragic Uchiha clan". Sasuke said the last bit with a mocking voice, to mimic what the villagers said. And it was true, even Kakashi-Sensei saw him as thus. "But, even... even through this. He- He comforted me. He held me and told me that Mom and Dad did love me." Sasuke's eyes were full of unshed tears. "I couldn't hate him..." Naruto sighed.

"I still...I still don't understand Sasuke. Why, why do you want to do nothing but kill him?" Naruto asked slightly upset. "Why put yourself through the pain, Sasuke?" Naruto wanted to cry. Sasuke sneered again.

"It so weird Naruto. I-I've never talked to anyone about this before. Not, not even Hokage-sama knows what really happened. And yet," His sharp azure eyes turned to meet soft baby blue ones. "It is so easy to talk to you. I.... I actually want to." Naruto blushed under the intense gaze of Sasuke's eyes. He pulled Sasuke into his lap. "Dobe." Sasuke whispered. Naruto couldn't help but laugh. Sasuke, very much to Naruto's surprise, let Naruto hold him. He even, snuggled...Okay.. Okay not "snuggled", but he lied back into Naruto. Naruto blushed, Sasuke still didn't have a shirt on. Sasuke continued. 

"It was all a lie." Sasuke let the tears fall from his eyes. "He.. He never loved anyone. He was truly heartless." Sasuke stopped for a moment. "He killed them." Naruto's eyes widened.

"W-What? I- What?" Naruto was absolutely dumbfounded. "Sasuke... Who did he kill?" Sasuke's hand gripped Naruto's so hard it hurt. 

"Mom and Dad. He killed everyone. The entire clan. Everyone." Sasuke choked a bit. "And I... I just..." He put his head down. "I just watched.... I didn't do anything... I watched them all die.." His eyes closed letting more tears fall. "I'll never forget that day. Never. Not even on my death bed." Naruto was truly beginning to worry, he dreaded what Sasuke would say. 

__

~Flashback~ {Note he is also telling the story to Naruto} (Most quoted from Manga chapter 145 and 146. I don't own it!!) 

A seven year old Sasuke ran through his house a small smile on his face. "Maybe today will be the day Aniki finally gives me my shuriken lesson!" He continued to run until he found his brother sitting on the floor in the living room reading a book. 

"Aniki?" Itachi turned his head to see his younger brother giving him a sweet smile. Itachi frowned. Sasuke waited a minute looking intently at his brother. When he was absolutely certain the boy had forgotten, he spoke up. 

"You were supposed to teach me Shuriken no Jutsu today." Sasuke pouted. Itachi frowned at the younger Uchiha. 

"I was busy... besides father is a good teacher." Sasuke continued to pout. 

__

"But your way of throwing them is the best." Sasuke said, pouting faced turned into a sarcastic one. "I'm just a kid, and even I know that." Itachi reached for his shoes lying on the floor next to him. He pulled his hand up and made a shooing gesture to the maddened Sasuke. Sasuke walked towards his brother. Itachi pointed two fingers at Sasuke's head. He reached up and poked Sasuke rather hard on his forehead with the two fingers. 

"Forgive me Sasuke. Next time, okay?" Sasuke's eyes went up looking at the new marking on his forehead. He looked to Itachi. Itachi's eyes seemed to become completely distant for a moment, then they turned sharper then Sasuke had ever seen them. Sasuke looked to his brother with a quizzical look on his features. Itachi slipped his shoes on.

"I don't have time to take care of you today." Itachi said to Sasuke quite bluntly. A frown once again appeared on Sasuke's face. He reached his hand up and rubbed the spot on his forehead gently. 

"All the time, always saying 'forgive me, Sasuke'. Then poking me on the head. Then your always saying 'today'. But I never see it." Itachi slid the door open and walked out slowly. Sasuke, still holding the tender spot on his fore head, smiled sweetly at the retreating figure. 

"Aniki..."

~~~~~~ Later that day ~~~~~

Sasuke sat with his father at the dinner table, his mother at the counter chopping up vegetables. 

"Why does Itachi never want to hang out with me? His younger brother...." Sasuke asked his father slightly annoyed. His father's face twisted into a face of confusion. 

"..... That guy is a little strange... He's... He's not the type to make friends." Sasuke couldn't understand what his father was telling him. How could his older brother be so different from him? Sasuke gently cocked his head to the side and continued to question his father.

"Why is that?" His father's face showed no place able emotion. 

"Who knows? Even as his father I try to understand him. But that guy is....--" Their conversation was quickly interrupted by Sasuke's mother. She walked up to them, bento box in hand. 

"Here you go Sasuke! Your lunch. I'll see you after your shuriken lesson." She said with a bright smile. Sasuke frowned at her. 

"It's not a lesson it's training." His mother giggled at him. Sasuke looked at her funny for a moment and then ran out the door. "I'm off!!" As he ran thoughts began to fill his mind. 

'At age seven, Itachi graduated with top grades at the academy. At eight, he was able to use the Sharingan. At ten, he became a chuunin." Sasuke growled. "Right now I'm at the age when he graduated. We're nothing alike." Sasuke continued to run through the streets, this time with a sneer upon his face. "But I've got the same Uchiha blood running through me as he does." His smile widened. "Aniki will not defeat me!..."

~~~~~ That evening ~~~~~

Sasuke rushed home. He made a little hungry sound. 

"Ah! I'm really late from training, I probably missed dinner." Sasuke continued to run as fast as he could until he was forced to stop dead in his tracks. What he saw would change everything, forever. Sharingan glittered through the darkness of the night... He looked to the tall telephone pole. Atop it sat a person. Sasuke frowned in confusion. 

'What?' His nose crinkled up. 'Right now?.... What is this feeling?' His eyes widened at the horrible sight before him. Before him lied the members of his clan, members of his family, all lying dead on the street. 

"...Wha...What is going on? .... T-This is...!!" He ran towards his house as fast as his legs would carry him. He ran until he came their spare room. He felt... he felt something was wrong... 

"Mother!! Father!!" He screamed. From behind the door, a horrible voice rang through Sasuke's ears.

"Sasuke..... Don't come in..." Sasuke knew this voice.. him!! Sasuke tried to open the door but he could not. His entire body was shaking and his legs would not move. He growled at them. 

'Move!!! move!!! MOVE!!!' He screamed mentally. He finally managed to open the door. As soon as he did he had regretted it. From the setting sun, light shone brightly into the room, illuminating one spot on the floor. Their lie his mother covered in blood, his father on top of her in the same situation. Sasuke could say nothing. Hovering over the two dead bodies stood the Anbu captain, Uchiha Itachi. 

"Mother!! FATHER!!!" Sasuke screamed at the lifeless bodies, hoping one would move. Itachi developed a troubled look on his face. He shook his head and looked at Sasuke, with almost concern. Sasuke was overwhelmed.

"Aniki!" He ran to his brother, finally realizing. "Aniki!! Aniki!!! Mother and father!!!!! How come... WHY!!!?!! Why did you do this?!" Sasuke screamed demanding an answer from the older boy. A shuriken flew past his face, just barely missing. 

"That was foolish of you little brother." Was Itachi's cold reply. Sasuke eye's furrowed into a look of fear, anger, hate, and confusion. Itachi's eyebrows furrowed as well. He looked.... regretting.. not towards his parents but towards the small boy before him.

"Mange Sharingan no Jitsu" He muttered. Sasuke's eye's widened then the he let out a pain filled scream, falling to the floor. Images, moments flooded his mind. Blood, screams, sneers. He watched his brother kill his clan, he watched the blood pour form each of their mouths as they fell to his wrath. He watched his father die in front of his mother. He heard his mother's screams. He heard the thud. He heard, he watched over and over again in Itachi's illusion of the truth. 

"AHHHHHHHH!!! STOP IT ANIKI!!!! I'M NOT SEEING THIS!!!" His screams filled Itachi's ears. "AHH!!! STOP IT ANIKI!!! STOP!!! MOTHER!!! FATHER!!! AHHHHH!!!" Tears fell freely from Sasuke's eyes. He held his head tight, anything to make it stop. Itachi turned sharp eyes to the boy screaming on the floor. Finally the illusions stopped. Sasuke fell to the floor his eyes completely empty, drool and tears mingling on the floor beneath him. His fingers slowly reached out... for something, anything...He found something wet. Blood was on the floor, a trail from his parents dead bodies. The light returned to his eyes slowly. Sasuke pulled his head up from the ground. 

"Why did you do it, Aniki?" His eyes were dark with anger. Itachi looked down to the figure on the floor. 

"They were just a measuring stick to test myself." Sasuke's eyes widened first in shook then quickly changing to anger. 

"That's why.... that's why.. You killed everyone for that?!" Itachi closed his eyes and responded slowly.

"It was very important for me to do so." Sasuke began to pull himself up off the floor.

"What for... That is..." Itachi was completely silent. Sasuke jumped from the floor and lunged at his brother. 

"JUST BULLSHIT!!!!" He didn't make it long, as soon as he got near Itachi he received a swift punch to the stomach. Sasuke crippled over in pain. He opened his eyes to see his father's dead face only a few inches from his own. Blood still seeped from the two holes in his head, which at one time had shuriken embedded in them. Blood poured out from his mouth, just as Sasuke had seen. His mother's face was looking towards the ceiling, her eyes still wide open. She was also covered in the thick red substance. He felt tears pour from his own eyes. 

'I'm..... I'm scared.....' He jumped up from the floor. 'I'm scared!!!' He ran towards the door and Itachi followed. 

"AHHHHH!! Don't kill me!!!" Sasuke screamed. as he ran through the door. Itachi just looked at him. 

"Your not even worth killing........ foolish little brother." Sasuke ran out into the street amongst the dead bodies and ruble. Itachi once again stared at him with intense eyes. 

"IF you want to kill me, live miserably! Hate me! Survive through the ugliness. Run.......... Run....... learn to survive." 

~End Flashback~ 

Sasuke's eyes returned to the ceiling. "And I ran... I am still running. And I will run and run until the day he dies. That is why I must kill him, Naruto." Naruto never knew about any of this. It hurt him to see Sasuke this way. Never, not once had he seen Sasuke even cry, and now he was..... emotional... Soft blue eyes bore into saddened azure ones....... 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay whoooooo!!!! I finished I finished!!!! This took me about two weeks!!!! AH!!! It was hard!!!! I like it though.... So if you know... If looks weird from one place to another that's because that's when I decided to go to bed and that I'd finish it later!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!! R&R Please!! 

***Yes I stayed up late on school nights ::cough:: not doing homework ::cough:: just to do this wonderful thing for people! Yes, I hope you enjoyed and will continue to enjoy the revised edition of Remember! ***


	2. Play with me

Remember By: Littlewolflover

Dedication: Naruto-chan!!!! Simply 'cuz I love him.... and I hate the fact that the are starting to make Sasuke the main character!!! DAMN!!! If Sasuke was the main character then the show would be called Sasuke DAMMIT!!!! Sorry but it's true.. 

Oh and some of my very bestest friends Carrie-chan and Winters-chan and Lene-chan ect... 

Disclaimer: Whoa! Naruto is sooo awesome I wish I made him up. Sorry Sasuke fans, Naruto is the very, very best ::Sticks out tongue:: pheeeeeeeeee!!!!! Sasuke can rot for betraying Konoha!!!! GRRRRR - But he is hot though..... DAMMIT Me and Naruto are mad at him!!!!! I DON' T OWN IT!!!!! Sasuke is in a barrel!

Summary: When Sasuke and Naruto are given a babysitting mission, they realize that their relationship goes beyond teammates or even friends. Sasuke invites Naruto over his home. Sasuke reveals his past.... citrus and fluff warnings!!! NaruSasu and SasuNaru 

Warning: Rated R for good reason... YAOI!!!!!!! Hard R!!! Citrus-lined!!!! And we all love citrus. Also Angsty, a weeeeee bit depressing and YAOI!!!!! SPOILERS FOR THE ANIME AND MANGA!!!!!! SASUKE'S PAST SPOILERS. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW THEN DON'T READ DUDE. ::blush:: ano... ano..... It is lemony.... um.... ahhhhhhhhh!!! ::blush:: To all you idiots out there.. yaoi is guy-guy relationships. As in GAY MEN!! SO STOP FLAMING ME!!!!!!! Lemon = sex... !!! NO FLAMES!!!!!

**** Okay then this is the wonderful revised edition of Remember. w00t!!! Okay well it is clearer and spell checked. Please enjoy. ****

Now {In case you're stupid or just dumb to the ff world} I will give you the wordings.....

"............" Talking

'.............' Thinking

{............} Author's note

(.............) Crazy people standing in the corner's note or a translation.... I think the crazy people retired. 

~............~ Flashback 

........ POV Whoever's Point of View 

Chapter two: Play with me 

~Sasuke's eyes returned to the ceiling. "And I ran... I am still running. And I will run and run until the day he dies. That is why I must kill him, Naruto." Naruto never knew about any of this. It hurt him to see Sasuke this way. Never, not once had he seen Sasuke even cry, and now he was..... emotional... Soft blue eyes bore into saddened azure ones. ~

"S-Sasuke... I didn't know..." Naruto was suddenly sorry for every comment he made about Sasuke being a jackass. And he wanted to..... He wanted... "Sasuke.... I'm... I'm so sorry. I never realized..." Naruto, for the first time in his life, was at a lose for words. "Are..... Are you lonely too?" He whispered. Sasuke turned his head to the shorter genin. 

"Naruto...?" Naruto smiled.

"Is it tough for you too? Does it hurt you too.. to have no one there...?" Sasuke, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't respond. Naruto just smiled, like he always does. That stupid fox grin. Sasuke finally saw through it. He saw the sadness and the loneliness desperately hidden in those baby blue eyes. His arms slowly found their way around Naruto's waist and they held each other for, what they wanted to be forever. 

"I..." Sasuke was blushing in Naruto's chest. "I..." He took a big breath. "I have you now, Naruto." He kept his face in the rough orange fabric, not wanting to face the rejection he was sure to get. He felt slightly callused fingers caress his cheek. Sasuke got his courage back. "It doesn't.... hurt as much anymore..." Naruto thought he was going to die. Did Uchiha Sasuke just say he was happy to have Naruto around? No one, never, not even Iruka-sensei has said such a thing to him. Sasuke felt something wet hit his bare shoulder. 

"N-Naruto...?" Naruto swallowed.

"You mean that? You really mean that?" Sasuke brought the kyuubi even closer, if it was possible. He nodded into Naruto's jacket. Naruto reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes to smile a true smile. 

"Of course, dobe. Why else would I say it?" Naruto shrugged. 

"To make fun of me like anyone else, or any other time." Sasuke sighed.

"I'm sorry dobe." A vein was pulsing on Naruto's head.

"Will you ever stop calling me that?!!! Even after what you said!" Naruto gave him puppy eyes. Sasuke smiled which made Naruto melt.

"Of course not. Your my dobe." Naruto was blushing like a frigin' maniac. Naruto glared a bit. How come Sasuke wasn't blushing?! His glare was soon melted by that damn smile of Sasuke's. Sasuke wheeled around so that he was straddling Naruto. Naruto gave little protest as Sasuke rubbed against his sensitive areas. 

"Yours?" Naruto asked tauntingly. "Oh but your mine, Sasuke-chan." From this comment Naruto received a glare from the Uchiha. Naruto pushed Sasuke onto the bed and hovered over top of him. Even though he was blushing, he didn't care anymore. He ran a finger along Sasuke's jaw bone. "Sasuke-chan." {If there are any manga readers out there this is from chapter 175.. Read it} He bent down slowly, teasing the poor boy underneath him, and placed his lips gently against Sasuke's. They were slightly chapped and dry. Naruto couldn't resist the urge to wet them. He slowly licked Sasuke's lips. Sasuke growled deeply, like a dog on a chain. 

"Dobe." Naruto sneered playfully. "Quit playing damn it." Naruto received another glare. 

"I can't. It's just too much fun." He smirked like the mischievous little fox he was. He bent down to Sasuke's ear and nipped at it playfully, sending shudders down Sasuke's spine. "I love you, Sasuke-chan." A blush crept up the black haired genin's face upon hearing such words. Before, he was so afraid to love someone. It's just too dangerous. He could never forget losing everything he loved in one instant, but the gleaming blonde above him was different. He wanted to love this person. He couldn't reject this one boy, who had never be loved in his life, when he could cast aside so many others. It wasn't that he was gay, it was that Naruto was Naruto.. boy or girl he knew it wouldn't matter. And it didn't right now. He reached his arms up and pulled the kitsune down to lie on his chest. 

"I love you too, dobe." Naruto felt tears run down his cheeks. Never. Never. Not once in his entire life had anyone, ever told him that they loved him. Never. He kissed Sasuke's cheek sweetly.

"Arigato, Sasuke-chan." Sasuke growled a bit. 

"Why Sasuke-chan?" Sasuke asked annoyed. Naruto smiled.

"Why dobe?" He had a point.... 

"Because you are one." Naruto stuck his tongue. 

"That's mean..." Naruto pouted.

"I know." Naruto crinkled up his nose. 

"Fine Fine.... But your a Jackass!!!" Before Sasuke could protest, Naruto had kissed him again. This time not as gentle. After a few seconds Naruto had his tongue on Sasuke's lips demanding entrance. Sasuke was reluctant to let Naruto be the dominate one. He would never admit it but he was a little power hungry. Naruto wouldn't give up, so Sasuke finally allowed Naruto to slip his tongue into his mouth. Naruto smiled. He loved having power over Sasuke. And Sasuke tasted so good, like cinnamon and spices. Naruto was sure he tasted like the ramen he ate this morning. Naruto's tongue explored every inch of Sasuke's hot mouth. When he finally broke the kiss he had that foxish grin on again. Sasuke glared.

"Not fair. You have to much clothing on." He pulled on the jacket and growled when he couldn't get it off. This made Naruto burst out in laughter.

"Not fair, eh? Seems pretty fair to me..." He grinned and Sasuke glared. "You glare too much." Another glare. "Fine then." Naruto unzipped his jacket and slowly pulled it off his shoulders, only to have that annoying black shirt on underneath. 

"Damn, dobe. How do you fight in all that?" Naruto shrugged. 

"I like my clothes." Sasuke frowned.

"I'd like them on the floor." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke again. Sasuke grabbed at the tight black shirt. 

"Whoa. Pushy.. Pushy.." Naruto pulled his black shirt off slowly as to further tease the other boy. Sasuke wanted to drool at the sight before him. Despite the fact that he looks skinny as a pole with his clothes on, when he took them off it revealed a quite muscular stomach. Even more so than Sasuke's, though he would never admit it, Never. But Sasuke couldn't resist, not that he wanted to. Naruto bent back down to give Sasuke yet another deep kiss. Sasuke ran his fingers over Naruto's lean, muscular stomach. Naruto couldn't suppress the deep moan that came from the back of his throat. He ran his own fingers across the other boy's chest, also receiving a deep moan. Now that was something Naruto liked. Naruto hooked his fingers around the stark white shorts and began to pull them off. Sasuke stopped him.

"You get to tease me but I get nothing?" Sasuke pouted. Naruto pinched his cheeks.

"So cute, Sasuke-chan." Sasuke hit him up upside the head.

"Dobe." Naruto rubbed the sore spot on his head. 

"Naiya!!! Itai!! What'd you do that for?!" Sasuke didn't answer. He pulled Naruto down for a deep kiss. 

"Because I love you, dobe." Naruto looked at him disbelievingly.

"You hit some because you love them?" Naruto whacked Sasuke on the head. 

"The hell?.." Naruto grinned.

"Because I looooooooooooooooovvvvee you , Sasuke-chan." He said drawing out the word love. "Really I do!" Before Sasuke could whack him again Naruto went back to kissing him. "Hmmmm" Sasuke really did taste good. Whilst he kept Sasuke busy he tried for his shorts again. Sasuke grabbed his hands. 

"Nope. My turn." Sasuke pulled Naruto's orange pants off only to find another black pair underneath. "Damn it!" Naruto bust out laughing. "That's just not fair." Sasuke closed his eyes in defeat. "Fine, Damn dobe." Naruto gave a "V" sign, and continued his work on Sasuke's shorts. 

"Hee hee!" Naruto smirked as he quickly disposed of the white shorts and black boxers underneath. "I win!" Sasuke glowered underneath the damn blonde. 

"Bastard." Naruto gave Sasuke a hug. 

"Yep!" Sasuke glared, hard. "Fine Fine!" Naruto said as he took the black pants off and his blue boxers. 

"Blue? That's quite the statement." Naruto whacked Sasuke again. 

"Because I l--" Naruto was interrupted.

"Shut up dobe." Naruto put on a face of mock sadness. He rubbed non-existent tears from his eyes. 

"Meanie!" He went for his pants. Sasuke grabbed him quickly. 

"No way." Naruto crushed his lips against Sasuke's already bruised ones. As he did so a hand slipped towards a certain area. 

"Naruto?" A sneer. "NaRUTO!! Ahhh!" Sasuke titled his head back in pleasure. He wanted to growl but no such luck. "Damn it." As much as he protested, Sasuke absolutely loved it. Naruto went back for a second round, Sasuke screamed. 

"Oi, Sasuke. Your going to wake up everyone else on the block. Nyaaaa, you're so loud." Sasuke growled. As soon as he could see straight, he went for Naruto.

"You try it." Naruto's eyes widened for a moment before he let out a pleasure filled scream. After a few minutes passed, Naruto shifted.

"Point... taken." Sasuke sneered. He reached his hands up and took off Naruto's hitai ate. Naruto whimpered. "Sasuke-chan?" Sasuke bent up and kissed Naruto's exposed forehead. 

"Adorable. Dobe." He purred softly in Naruto's ear. Naruto shivered as Sasuke nibbled gently at his ear. "Hmmm I love you, dobe." Naruto couldn't help but hug Sasuke. I love you was not a phrase he heard often... Especially not pointed towards him. 

"Aa. I love you too, Sasuke-chan." Sasuke held Naruto close to him. For a long while neither moved. 

Naruto sighed. "Are we going to go on with it? ne?" Sasuke looked as though he was asleep. 

"What?" Gentle hands found that sweet spot again. "Ahhh!" Naruto removed his hand.

"That." Sasuke nodded eyes still glazed over, now with a great lust in them. Naruto took Sasuke's swollen lips and kissed him with a great passion. Naruto slid his soft hands over Sasuke's thigh, first on the outside then on the inside, slowly, softly. Sasuke thought he was going to die from that touch, that feeling. He wanted more. He moved his hips along with Naruto's fingers. Naruto finally broke the kiss for some much needed oxygen. 

"I love being in control... You look so helpless Sasuke-chan." A sharp glare, though he had to admit Naruto was good at this. Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek softly. Then his jaw, and his neck, letting his tongue slip out every now and then. Sasuke was muttering incoherent things to himself, something along the lines of "damn dobe...." Naruto continued to get lower until he stopped at the crook in Sasuke's collarbone. He jabbed his tongue in the small hole, making Sasuke yelp loudly. Sasuke wasn't expecting that.. Naruto couldn't help but laugh as he mimicked the very un-Sasuke-like noise he had just made. Sasuke didn't have time to protest as his face flushed when Naruto moved his hand further up his leg, rubbing little swirls on his inner thighs. Naruto smirked. He leaned into Sasuke's ear and purred in what he hoped was a sexy voice.

"Do you like that, Sasuke-chan?" He moved his hands onto Sasuke's chest. "Do you want more, ne?" He bit Sasuke's ear as the lower portion of his body began to grind hard against Sasuke's already hardened flesh. He let out that deep throated moan Naruto liked so much. Naruto's own face began to flush as he felt the other boy unconsciously grind against him. He grabbed at Sasuke's chest as both the boys breathing became labored. 

"Hmmmm.. Dobe.. More..." Sasuke bit his lip in anticipation. Naruto felt obliged to give the other boy what he wanted. He lowered himself downwards. Sasuke was truly confused. He was about to open his mouth when he felt a hot tongue envelop his most private area. Sasuke let out a deep drawn out moan. "Naruto..." he muttered as the blonde continued his ministrations along the pale skin. He bit his lip hard with pure pleasure when his entire length was in the shorter boy's mouth. At first Naruto was pleased with softly licking at the area, every once and a while he would tease the tip with his rough tongue. Soon Naruto became very displeased with this as began to suck hard. As soon as Naruto felt that Sasuke was about to release he let go. He smiled at the temping sight before him. Sasuke's face was completely flushed, his eyes were clenched tight and his mouth was slightly open, as if in shock. He was holding the sheets so tight that his knuckles had become white. His whole body was still slightly quivering as he strained to felt every wave of pleasure, not even realizing Naruto had stopped. Naruto gave a little sneer. He took Sasuke's lips once again and Sasuke kissed him back. It was a quick and chaste kiss. As Naruto pulled away Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. Instead of his usual steely black eyes, they were bright red and them seemed to even spin slightly. Naruto cocked his head a bit. He ran a finger over one of his bright red eyes, forcing it to close. 

"You scared the hell out of me, dobe! You could have at least given me some warning. Damn." As Sasuke was about to get rid of his Sharingan, Naruto ran another finger over the eye. 

"Well of course, it's fun that way. And I love these eyes of yours. I love it when you panic." Naruto sounded almost sadist. Sasuke furrowed a brow at the boy before him. "I like this side of you Sasuke. It's cute." Naruto poked Sasuke's nose playfully. He then placed a soft kiss on each of Sasuke's eyelids. "I like those Sharingan, Sasuke. What can you see with them?" Naruto asked wistfully, still rubbing his fingers over Sasuke's absolutely beautiful eyes. 

"Right now.... All I can see is you." Naruto felt his cheeks turn red. This time Sasuke ran a finger over Naruto's beautiful baby blue eyes. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him close. Once again their lips met and Sasuke even let Naruto be dominant. This made Naruto know it was time to get back into action. He broke the kiss, gaining a disappointed grown from Sasuke. Naruto began his grinding again. 

"Sasuke-chan, are you ready?" He asked with slight concern. Sasuke frowned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Naruto bit his lip.

"You know it'll hurt, right?" Sasuke gulped. No, he didn't know that. Sasuke began to realize how inexperienced he was. He felt a wave of fear hit him and shook a little. He quickly composed himself.

"I-I'll be okay." He faked a sneer. "Who you do think your talking to?" But in all reality Sasuke was truly scared out of his mind. The fear had hit him so suddenly. 

"Your shaking." Sasuke sighed. 

"So what. I've just never done it before. You have?" Naruto blushed and nodded. Sasuke seemed shocked. "W-who?" He stated. His voice was zealous. He sounded extremely mad, to contrast the fear he was feeling only moments before. Naruto was still blushing. 

"Ah-sei." His voice was muffled and quiet. Sasuke glared. 

"Who?!" He almost yelled. "Don't play games with me." Sasuke seemed to turn back into the conceited boy he once was all the time. Naruto's face turned stern.

"It's none of your business, Sasuke!" Sasuke grabbed his shoulders.

"To hell it isn't! Who's in bed with you right now?!" Sasuke was beginning to scare Naruto. Naruto just pouted and turned his back to Sasuke. They sat there not talking to each other for at least a half a hour. Sasuke finally just sighed and pulled Naruto onto his chest, only to see those blue eyes full of tears. Naruto didn't make an effort to protest. 

"Sasuke.... I'm sorry." Sasuke wiped the tears from Naruto's face, pausing a moment to rub his thumb over the whiskers. 

"Iie, Naruto. I shouldn't have, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." He paused. "I'm sorry." He sniffed. "Could you.... forgive me?" Naruto laughed. 

"I already have." He sighed. "Why do you want to know so much?" He gave a grin. "Jealous?" Sasuke pulled at Naruto's cheeks. 

"Of course I am. I'm......... um... I'm your boyfriend now aren't I?" Naruto snuggled against Sasuke's chest. 

"Aa. And I'm yours too, right?" Naruto was given a tight hug. "You promise you won't hurt anyone?" After a few minutes of heavy thinking Sasuke nodded. Naruto gave a quick sigh and closed his eyes. "Iruka-sensei." It was silent for awhile until Naruto heard a deep growl come from the other boy.

"Iruka..." Sasuke glared at the air. "He didn't hurt you or anything right? He didn't make you--" Sasuke was cut off with a pair of lips pressed to his. "Naruto..." Naruto smiled and shook his head. 

"No we did it a few times, before Iruka-sensei said we had to stop. He said I belonged to someone else." Naruto bent his head up into whirling red eyes. "Do you hate me?" Sasuke actually smiled, which make Naruto melt in his arms. He felt a callused hand caress his whiskers. 

"There is nothing you could do to make me hate you. Remember that, no matter what stupid thing I say, remember that one thing okay?" Naruto gave a toothy grin. 

"Okay! But the same applies for me." Sasuke smiled. Naruto turned in his lap so he was facing the taller boy once again. They kissed for sometime. "Well, um.... I know you are scared, but do you want to continue?" Naruto asked gently after they finally broke the sweet lingering kiss. Sasuke nodded. Naruto pushed Sasuke backwards on the bed so that was lying on his back. He took a deep breath and kissed Sasuke to distract him. He slowly and as gently as he could stuck a finger inside of Sasuke. He felt the boy wince in his mouth. Naruto remembered how much it hurt especially the first time. Naruto broke the kiss as he tasted the blood in his mouth. Sasuke had bit his lip pretty hard. Both had blood in and on their mouths. Sasuke slightly cringed at the sight of blood coming form his kyuubi's mouth. Naruto swallowed the blood in his mouth and licked away the blood in Sasuke's. 

"Baka. Don't do that." Sasuke nodded. Naruto kissed him again as he stuck another finger inside of Sasuke. 

Damn, he was tight. He stretched and prepped Sasuke as much as he could. Sasuke was trembling. Naruto stopped. "Do you want me to stop? It'll only going to hurt more for awhile." Naruto said knowing first hand how it felt. "I'm sorry Sasuke." He whispered gently. He once again firmly pressed his lips against Sasuke's. He pushed himself in Sasuke in one swift moment. Sasuke felt a sharp overwhelming pain shoot through his body. He gasped in Naruto's mouth. Naruto felt a pain in his chest, he was causing Sasuke pain. He remembered that he had cried his first time. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke. 

"Tell me when it doesn't hurt anymore, okay Sasuke?" Sasuke growled at Naruto. 

"I'm not a china doll! I'm Uchiha Sasuke!" Letting his ego get to him he decided to move. Bad choice. Sasuke cried out as he felt even more pain shoot though his body. 

"I told you." Sasuke had his face contorted in a strange mix of pain and anger. He decided to lie there as Naruto had instructed. After awhile Sasuke ran callused fingers over Naruto's face. He looked up at Sasuke a look of worry written plainly across his face. 

"Daijoubou? Sasuke-chan?" Sasuke nodded. 

"I'm ready.... Eh, Naruto?" Naruto tilted his head to the side in question. "It - it gets better right?" Naruto smirked. 

"Oh so much better I promise, Sasuke-chan." Naruto purred. Sasuke loved that, there was something in it that was purely... animalistic. Slowly, Naruto began to move inside Sasuke. Sasuke bit back the pain. When... When does it get better? Naruto continued to move searching for a certain place. Sasuke cringed a little more before his eyes clamped shut in pure pleasure. He let out a deep, drawn out moan that Naruto was sure the neighbors heard. 

"NAAAAAARuto...." Was all that Sasuke could manage. Naruto gave a grin and kissed Sasuke's forehead. 

"More, ne?" All Sasuke could do is nod wildly. Naruto slowly took himself out of Sasuke's tight entrance and then gently pushed himself back in. Sasuke cringed a little, it was a odd mix of both pain and pleasure. Naruto yet again pulled himself back out and then pushed back in, repeating the motions at a steady pace. Sasuke bucked his hips at the motion, and soon he could no longer feel the pain. 

"Nar-hmmm. Naruto mou. Faster." Sasuke said with a tone that said he was truly begging. "Please." Now that was a rare one. Naruto felt like teasing him, but decided against it seeing that he had already hurt the poor boy enough. He had even scared the great Uchiha Sasuke. So he granted the Uchiha's plea. He began to hasten his movements. Every time he plunged back in he gained a yelp of pleasure from Sasuke. Damn, he was loud. But Naruto, to say the least, was fully enjoying these noises. 

"Ahhhh! Dobe!" Sasuke was being truly overwhelmed by the pleasure. 

It was getting harder and harder to control himself as Naruto plunged deeper and deeper into Sasuke. It wasn't long before he couldn't control himself at all. He crashed into Sasuke over and over. Sasuke released almost instantly. Naruto didn't stop though. He kept going until he heard Sasuke scream a different kind of scream. Instead of the screams and yelps of pleasure he had heard just before, this scream was full of pain. Blood rushed onto the bed. When Naruto finally released inside of Sasuke it felt as though fire had infiltrated his body. He let out another painful scream. 

"Naruto! STOP IT!!!" And Naruto did. After seeing the bloody sheets, realization hit him hard. Sasuke was crying, he was CRYING! Sasuke wiped his tears away quickly. "Naruto?" Naruto felt hot tears run down his cheeks. What had he done? He hurt Sasuke, he hurt the person he loved the most. Naruto broke down on Sasuke's chest, unable to stop crying. He couldn't manage a single word. Sasuke was still bleeding. He cringed from the blood around them both, it hurt. Naruto wrapped Sasuke in the sheets to stop him from bleeding. Naruto wanted to run away, but he could no longer move. 

"S-Sasu--" Naruto couldn't say anything. The pain in his chest was unbearable. He pulled his knees up and buried his head in them. All Sasuke could hear were the muffled crying noises. He moved over towards him, despite the enormous pain he was feeling. He rubbed the bit of Naruto's face he could still see with his thumb. 

"Naruto? Dobe?" Sasuke caressed the skin and ran his other hand through the soft blonde hair. "Naruto.. Please talk to me." Naruto shook his head inside his knees. "Why?" He asked softly. No response. Of course Sasuke knew why, but... He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what words to use to console the blonde boy. "Naruto it's okay. I know you didn't mean to." Sasuke was trying the best he could. He inched closer to Naruto and only heard more crying. He put his arms around Naruto and pulled him close. Naruto struggled for a bit, but Sasuke wouldn't let go.

"Sas-Sasuke.." Sasuke turned Naruto's face and cupped his cheek with his hand. He bent down and kissed the distressed Kyuubi. 

"Sasuke." His eyes filled with even more tears. "Sasuke I- I h-hurt you." He looked to the sheet that was now stained red with blood. "You should hate me... You were scared even and I did such a thing..." Sasuke kissed him again and held him closer to his chest. 

"Don't you remember what I said?" Naruto was silent. "You said you would remember, dobe." Naruto's eyes were once again full of tears.

"There is nothing you could do to make me hate you. Remember that, no matter what stupid thing I say, remember that one thing okay." Naruto whispered softly. Sasuke was amazed. 

"And I meant that. You remember you said the same thing to me?" Naruto couldn't help but smile. Sasuke placed his thumb back on the kyuubi's sensitive whiskers. " I love you." Naruto turned and held onto Sasuke. Sasuke smiled as he held his precious person close to him. 

"Aa. I love you too, Sasuke-chan. Always and forever." He smiled. "I'm sorry." Sasuke shook his head. 

"As long as you always remember." Naruto nodded. 

"I'll never forget I promise. Because I llooooooooovvveee you." Sasuke laughed and held the blonde in his arms until he heard soft snores. Sasuke looked at his soft face as he slept. 

"And I will always remember as well. Because I love you too. Because your my number one most hyperactive ninja, Uzumaki Naruto." 

The stars watched the two sleep softly in each other's arms......

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

w00t!~!~!~!~~!~! There you go peoples!!! I will more than likely do a morning after thingy ma bober... (not boober hentai) PLEASE R&R IT GIVES ME LIFE!!!!! - Hope you enjoyed and please check out my other fics. 


End file.
